A Merry WITCH Christmas
by w.i.t.c.h.aholic
Summary: The Guardians decide to throw a Christmas party for all the people who know their secret. Takes place in my Rise of M.A.G.I.C. universe.


**Here's a one-shot in honor of Christmas! I like holiday one-shots but I usually don't write them. This takes place in my Rise of M.A.G.I.C. stories which is in the comic universe, but this is really in the future since it's March as of the last story, but I just wanted to write it now, so some things might not make sense unless you read my other stories. Also, the girls of MAGIC are not my OCs, they're from a special called WITCH on Stage, and their personal lives aren't really known so I'll have to make some things up, but many of their known hobbies/personalities are like the WITCH girls. I also do have plans for other stories and updates, but I'm a slow writer sometimes. Anyway, I'm Jewish and I'm sure Heatherfield has a Jewish community(why not) so I'll mention it here. I just want to mention that anti-Semitism is a big problem and I hope that anyone who can will do their best to ensure that their communities are safe place for Jews and everyone else to live in. Does anyone here think that W.I.T.C.H. characters are religious, and if so, what religion do you think they are? A big thank you to everyone who reads and reviews my stories!**

It was December 24th, and Will Vandom was hurrying down the street, thinking of all the things she had to do. Holidays can be so stressful, especially when they involve buying gifts, but at least things were settling down on the magic front. Well, there was still plenty to do, but most of the things got ironed out. Now her biggest concern was buying gifts and planning the holiday party at the bus.

It had been Hay Lin's idea to invite all the people who knew about their secret to a holiday bash. Entertainment was easy to provide, what with all the magical people going to be on a magical bus, and the Silver Dragon could make most of the food. Everyone loved the idea, now they just had to finish arranging everything. Thankfully, there were the girls of M.A.G.I.C. to help, now Will just had to buy presents for her family, Matt, and Charlotte, who was her Secret Santa. Both teams of Guardians decided that a Secret Santa was a great way to get to know each other and a way of cutting down on expenses.

Buying the gifts wasn't so hard; she got her Mom a massage pillow, Dean an electric blanket, William a remote-control car, Matt a cookbook(he was pretty good at cooking) and Charlotte a stunt kite. Now she just had to get them home and check in with the other girls and see how party preparations were coming along.

Meanwhile, at the bus, the other girls were decorating.

"This place is amazing!" Meg exclaimed.

"Yup, and it's much better now that Yan Lin made some adjustments," Irma replied. "Now," she continued, "since everyone who's coming knows about magic, we should go all out!"

"Nothing too crazy," Taranee said, "though I do agree with Irma." Irma grinned and started making ice sculptures.

"You call that going all out?" Cornelia scoffed, and with a wave of her hands, a Christmas tree grew right out of the ground.

Ginger got into the spirit of things and conjured up a light show. Alicia decorated the tree with flower wreaths and Hay Lin hung all the balloons and streamers with a magical wind. Taranee was making fireballs and wondering if she can use them as decorations when her phone rang.

"Hey Will," she said after her friend asked how things are going. "Things are fine," she said as she extinguished the fireballs. Better not to take chances, even if she enchanted them.

"So it looks like everyone is coming," Will told her, "even Elyon, Caleb, Cedric, and Orube. The Oracle made me invite Phobos, and she made him accept. I'm nervous, but he probably won't stay long. Anyway, do you think you and the girls can make cookies and salads? We can't expect the Lins to make everything and we should have some other things besides Chinese food. The kitchen is fully stocked and there's cookbooks."

After Taranee asked the girls and got yeses, she hung up, and the girls went to the kitchen. They each got to work selecting their recipes and making them. When the food was done and put away, the girls cleaned up before going home, excited for the party.

The next day was Christmas, and everyone was excited. At the Lair house, everyone was eating breakfast and talking about the party.

"I don't think I can come as the local Synagogue needs extra security," Mr. Lair said, "but I'll try." Irma nodded, hoping he could come but knowing that protecting people was more important. After eating, she went to the bus to help her friends set up.

"Ice sculptures?" Will asked.

"They're cool," Irma said defensively. "Hey, how about an indoor ice skating rink? Unless we have one already."

"I don't think we do," Will answered, "but even if we don't, isn't this room too small?"

"I can fix that!" Meg exclaimed, and sure enough, the room was soon much larger and Irma started making her rink. Will shrugged and began setting up the tables and making sure everything was in order. She really hoped this party would be a success.

Several hours later, it was party time! The girls had changed into cute outfits and were greeting the guests. Will smiled to herself as she saw that so far it was going great, with everyone skating or eating or chatting. And it was great being able to use their powers so casually!

She heard Cornelia shriek "Elyon!" and rushed over to greet her friend and the other Metamoorians. It was terrific to see her again and not have to worry about nosy detectives!

Soon Phobos arrived as well, looking very put out at having to come. Will steeled herself and marched over to him with a cup of cider. They were allies now, and she was going to make sure all her guests were comfortable!

"Happy Christmas, I guess," Phobos said as she approached. "What's with the tree?"

"It's part of the holiday tradition to decorate a tree," Will replied.

"It could use some more decorating," he said as he conjured some sparks. He flicked his fingers and the tree burst into bloom with enormous flowers.

"Decorating the tree?" Elyon asked as she came up to them. "Watch this," she said as she flicked her fingers and covered the tree in golden bells.

"Hey, that's my tree! Who said you can decorate it?" Cornelia huffed as she came up to them.

"Are we having a contest?" Hay Lin chirped as she appeared. "Let me try!" she waved her hand and turned some of the bells into birds.

"Watch this!" Irma declared as she walked up made ice grow on it. She then turned the ice different colors.

"Ice decorations?" Cornelia scoffed. She then covered the tree in giant jewels.

More people began drifting over to see what the commotion was about until practically all the guests were there and making suggestions or decorating. Oh well, Will thought, at least this was entertaining everyone.

In the end, the tree was decorated with butterflies, bubbles, berries, flowers, and ornaments of all kinds and colors.

Will sighed in relief that nothing too crazy happened, but her relief was short-lived when she heard yelling.

"William!" Susan was yelling, "come to Mommy!" Will turned to see her brother flying in the air with another little boy.

"Xavier, come to Mommy!" Orube yelled and ran under William's friend.

"You have a brother?" Elyon asked.

"Oh yeah, my Mom married Mr. Collins," Will replied, then ducked as the boys flew over her. "Hey, be careful!" She barked at them. The other children who could fly joined in as well, and Elyon and Hay Lin decided to as well. The other Guardians transformed so they could fly and the air was full of flying people.

"Will, look!" William babbled as he pointed to his friend, "snake!" Xavier indeed was in his snake-man form he inherited from his father.

"Xavier!" Orube scolded as she grabbed her son, "even though everyone here knows about magic, it's rude to transform without warning them!"

"And William!" Susan scolded, "it's rude to fly around like that, you could bump into people!" She then turned to Orube and smiled. "I'm Will's mom, Susan," she said as she held out her hand.

"I'm Orube," the other woman said as she shook Susan's hand vigorously. "Your daughter and her friends know my husband and I. By the way, is Will short for William?"

"It's short for Wilhelmina," Susan replied as Will blushed. "We must get acquainted."

"Yes, especially since our husbands did," Orube replied as she pointed to the corner where Dean and Cedric were chatting.

"And you must know Will as well," Susan said as she offered Phobos her hand.

"Indeed," he replied as he shook it.

"Terrific!" Susan replied happily. "I want to meet everyone who's part of the Guardian world. Perhaps you can come over for dinner one day?"

"Perhaps," Phobos said. He smirked at Will as the two women walked away chatting and holding their squirming sons.

Will glared at him, hoping he wouldn't accept. While her parents (and the others') had gotten used to the whole magic thing, she did not need Phobos talking about the times he almost killed her, which he probably would. Come to think of it, she really didn't fight Phobos so much, but still. Though it looked like Cedric and Orube would be dinner guests, which would probably also lead to awkward conversations.

"I suppose I'll leave now," Phobos remarked as he turned to go to where his portal was set up.

Will walked him to the portal and waved as he disappeared. Maybe inviting him wasn't so crazy after all!

Several hours later, the party was over. The girls were beaming as everyone said how lovely it was. Susan actually invited Cedric and Orube to dinner since William and Xavier liked each other so much. Will could just imagine what two magical toddlers could do together.

Cleaning up was a breeze since the girls used their powers, and they all collapsed on the floor.

"This was a great idea," Irma remarked, "but maybe next time we shouldn't encourage flying."

"It wasn't so bad," Will replied, "and hey, we can do our Secret Santa now!"

The girls got their gifts from where they were hidden in another room and exchanged them. Then they all went home, very happy that the party was a success.

**Merry Christmas and thanks for reading! Please review, and if you didn't read the Rise of M.A.G.I.C. before this, you should!**


End file.
